Que d'histoires
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Quand une histoire est loin d'etre terminée...(teen wolf-docteur who-twilight-torchwood)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

C'est sous une pluie diluvienne que la meute arriva dans cette petite ville qui abriterait leur nouvelle vie suite aux attaques de leur opposant.

Dire que tout cela avait débuté à cause de la fierté mal placée d'un homme qui ne considérait pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui et qui faisait tout pour que ça ne se produise pas.

Seulement il était tombé sur un os quand son neveu ne s'était pas plié à ces conditions.

Ce dernier l'avait quitté pour construire sa propre meute devenant de ce fait un alpha, au même titre que lui, et même plus fort encore, puisqu'il était le descendant direct de la lignée principal de sa famille -ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir puisque ses parents avaient été tués dans l'incendie du manoir principal-.

Derek et sa meute avaient donc fui Bacon Hill's pour se protéger.

Ils avaient alors débarqué dans cette petite ville nommée Forks , dans l'État de Washington aux U.S.A , où ils avaient acheté une villa grâce à Jackson, l'un des membres de la meute dont la famille avait de gros moyens.  
C'est pour cela qu'une fois descendu de la voiture de son compagnon, Stiles resta admiratif devant l'immense villa jusqu'au moment où Derek arriva derrière lui et l'enserrât de ses bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille :  
- rassuré ?  
- on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ton oncle, lui répondit Stiles.

- je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal, tu m'es indispensable pour que j'accepte l'idée de te perdre, répondit l'alpha en lui mordillant doucement la nuque, récoltant par ce fait un soupir de bien-être de la part de son compagnon.  
Ils furent interrompus par l'intervention de Lydia  
-hey les gars, c'est pas pour vous déranger mais il nous faudrait quand même de l'aide pour décharger la camionnette.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la planète, un voyageur s'apprêtait à ramener ses amis chez eux mais c'était sans compter sur son moyen de transport qui n'en fit, pour ne pas changer, qu'à sa tête une nouvelle fois et les transporta en plein cœur d'une histoire d'un autre temps qui ne c'était pas encore terminé ...

C'est ainsi que Le Docteur, l'incroyable capitaine Jack Harkness ,Ianto Jones et son merveilleux café, Owen Harper et Toshiko Sato toujours à se chercher, Rose Tyler et Mickey Smith ancien couple mais toujours amis, furent surpris en débarquant devant ce panneau qui leur annonçait qu'ils étaient à Forks petite ville située dans l'État de Washington.

– Raaaaah mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'arriverais décidément jamais à me poser là où je le voudrais ! s'exclama le « pilote ».  
–mais vous pouvez vous poser chez moi quand vous voulez docteur, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, fit le Capitaine Jack, dragueur, comme toujours, au grand détriment d'Ianto et de Rose. Désespérer de s'être amouraché de ces hommes.  
- Jack ! Firent Tosh et Owen sur un ton de reproche, connaissant la douleur qu'Ianto ressentait dans ces moments. Ces moments où SON capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer.  
- Bon allons donc voir ce qui se passe dans cette petite ville pour que le Tardis nous dépose ici ! s'exclama le doc en fermant la porte de sa boîte bleu. Tosh qui avait sorti son détecteur ne distingua aucun signe de vies humanoïdes dans les environs immédiats, fut surprise lorsqu'ils croisèrent un jeune homme blond...

En effet, Jasper était en train de chasser quand il avait entendu quelque chose au loin. Il s'était donc rapproché pour pouvoir identifier l'origine dudit bruit lorsqu'il se retrouva face à notre groupe totalement hétéroclite ...  
- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le vampire  
-nous nous sommes un peu perdu … notre véhicule est … comment dire ... commença le docteur  
- tomber en panne, continua Jack, et pour ne pas changer il ajouta coquin, pourquoi un bel homme comme vous ne fait-il pas briller les capteurs de notre détecteur de chaleur ? Parce que là, je la sens montée, moi, la chaleur ! reprit il en lançant un clin d'œil au nouveau venu avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son Ianto.

-Jack ! Le réprimanda le docteur en lançant un regard au Gallois. Puis s'adressant à Jasper : ma question va vous paraître bizarre mais pourriez-vous me donner la date s'il vous plaît ? Surtout l'année en faites !  
-2012 pourquoi ? S'étonna le « jeune » vampire  
- Non comme ça… , répondit le Gallifreyan  
- bon et bien j'ai encore à faire donc je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois vous laisser … suivez la route et vous arriverez en ville … il y a un garage dans la rue principale …  
-merci !

Jasper retourna donc à sa chasse tout en réfléchissant à sa rencontre et voulut en profiter pour voir où était donc le véhicule des gens qu'il venait de croiser. C'est en s'approchant d'un coin de verdure qu'il s'aperçut de la présence d'une étrange boite bleue qui ressemblait à si méprendre à ces cabines qu'il avait déjà vu lors de l'un de ses –nombreux- voyages à Londres. Il était étonné en s'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir malgré sa force surhumaine. Il abandonna donc l'idée et préféra attendre le lendemain pour essayer de recroiser ces étranges visiteurs.

-*Après tout , ils ont peut-être des réponses à me donner, se disait le vampire, maintenant il faut que je trouve le moyen de dissimuler mes pensées à Edward … je ne lui fais plus confiance depuis que j'ai surpris un sentiment de dégout de sa part quand il embrassait Bella*.

Le jour suivant, au lycée,Bella s'aperçut avec étonnement de l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Ces derniers étaient bien bâtis mais ne se faisaient pas remarquer,* un peu comme les Cullen au début*, pensa-t-elle. Le groupe se composait de 5 garçons, un qui ressemblait bizarrement à un mélange entre Émette et Edward, qui lui faisait penser à un nounours à l'air grave et mystérieux dont le bras était posé de manière possessive autour des épaules d'un deuxième, ce dernier lui rappelait plus Alice, toujours à bouger et papoter. À côté du « bavard » se trouvait un gars qui avait l'air sûr de lui, le genre : «regardez-moi je suis le meilleur et rien ne m'arrête ! " qui avait la main posée sur la cuisse du jeune homme assis à côté de lui qui passait facilement pour quelqu'un d'assez réserver malgré son gabarit. Le dernier garçon se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table et était entouré de deux filles dont une qui semblait être sa petite amie puisqu'ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre. L'autre, elle, ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie, très sure d'elle, puissante et magnifique, elle aurait pu concurrencer un mannequin, mais son visage trop sérieux qui paraissait cacher ses pensées , avait quelque chose de « flippant » pour la simple humaine qu'était Bella.

a suivre...

Chapitre 1

Le lendemain alors que la journée se passait tranquillement, les rumeurs allant de bon train au sujet des nouveaux, comme dans n'importe lequel des lycées. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peter, l'oncle de Derek, qui, pour provoquer son neveu qu'il savait dans cette partie du bâtiment en même temps qu'un vulgaire humain, s'en prit à celle-ci, mais il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un autre prédateur en avait après la fille.  
Derek qui venait de tourner au bout du couloir, voyant son oncle s'en prendre à Bella s'interposa pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. Malheureusement, un autre en avait après la fille et Derek se retrouva à deux contre un. Mais Jasper qui avait entendu l'arrivée des assaillants était arrivé juste à temps pour contrer James, car c'était lui le deuxième attaquant, et ainsi ,il put donner un peu de répit à Derek.

Le loup et le vampire combattirent alors ensemble contre leurs assaillants et Bella fut étonnée de la force du grand brun qui se battait au côté du blond comme s'ils se connaissaient, comme s'ils avaient déjà combattu ensemble. Elle était aussi intriguée : cet homme avait la force d'un vampire mais ses yeux n'étaient ni rouge ni ambre et à sa connaissance c'était les seules couleurs d'yeux possibles pour les buveurs de sang.  
Plus ou moins cacher derrière une poubelle, le docteur et ses acolytes pointèrent leurs détecteurs sur les différents protagonistes de la bagarre qui faisait rage devant leurs yeux, ébahis par la puissance des corps en action. Pour l'un, un tournevis, pour un autre un détecteur de chaleur ou encore un simple pistolet de la guerre 40, mais tous se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Jasper, qui avait aperçu les inconnus perdus de la veille, ne vit pas le poing de James qui s'abattit sur sa tempe. Voyant que le jeune homme était mal en point, Jack se mêla au combat avec son simple pistolet, sous le regard horrifier d'Ianto, qui bien que sachant son ami et compagnon immortel, était toujours angoissé quand ce dernier jouait au héros. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était pris la plus grosse raclée de sa vie – on peut dire ce que l'on veut mais il ne faisait pas le poids devant la force surhumaine du vampire- il avait quand même permis à Jasper de reprendre ses esprits et de faire fuir le vampire pendant que Derek faisait fuir son oncle.  
Derek et Jasper qui n'entendaient plus le cœur de l'homme voulut s'approcher du groupe pour s'excuser de la perte de l'un dès leurs maïs ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'aucun des membres du groupe, mis à part l'homme qui tenait celui qui c'était interposer dans ses bras, n'avaient la mine défaite par ce qui arrivait à leur ami.

Derek voulut les questionner sur ce phénomène quand Jack repris soudainement son souffle en revenant à la vis.  
Qui était donc ces gens qui voyageait avec un homme capable de revenir d'entre les morts, après s'être fait tuer part un vampire au mieux de sa forme qui en plus se nourrissait de sang humain ? Tel était la question que se posaient le vampire et le loup.

Dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications Derek les invitèrent chez lui.  
Jasper, à qui il avait aussi quelques questions à poser, récupéra donc Bella qui s'était évanoui et la ramena chez le loup.  
Le docteur et ses amis suivirent donc le jeune homme qui les avait invités.

En arrivant devant la villa, ils durent expliquer à l'alpha qu'il avait quelque peu utilisé son jardin comme "parking". Ce qui, après explication, fit bien rire le loup garou qui les invita à rester « garer » chez lui en attendent qu'ils trouvent un endroit ou vivre.  
-Oh mais on a déjà trouvé, rétorqua le voyageur  
Derek, septique, rétorqua, en regardant tour à tour ses invités :  
- vous vivez "tous" dans votre "voiture''  
-mais non voyons ! pourquoi vivrions-nous tous dans une voiture alors que j'ai le T.A.R.D.I.S. répondit avec engouement le Seigneur du temps. Venez, je vais vous montrer, continua-t-il, en interceptant le regard chargé de question de Jasper.

C'est ainsi que tout le groupe se retrouva devant la boite bleu après avoir traversé la villa et déposer Bella dans une des chambres d'amis.

-hey mais c'est la police box que j'ai vus dans les bois, fit surpris le vampire

-Tu es déjà au courant alors, rétorqua Derek

-Nous l'avons croisé en arrivent, fit Toshiko

-Et vous êtes arrivé à l'ouvrir ? demanda le docteur curieux

-Non et ce malgré toute la force que j'y ai mise, répondit Jasper

-Donc laisser-moi vous présenter mesdames et messieurs le T.A.R.D.I.S, fit il en ouvrant les portes, puis en se reculant il chuchota a Rose, Je parie qu'ils le disent !

-Paris tenu !

C'est à ce moment que Scott et Stiles ressortirent en s'exclamant

- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur !

- J'ai gagné, fit le seigneur du temps avec un grand sourire en direction de Rose

- Pourquoi TARDIS demanda Jasper intrigué par l'étrange machine

- Parce que : Temps A. relativité dimensionnelle inter spatiale (ou Time and Relative dimension In Space à voir) s'exclama le docteur d'une seule traite

- Tenàrelativitédimetionelterspacia ?

Là les voyageurs éclatèrent de rire …  
-c'est à peu près ça, répondit alors le Capitaine Jack.

Ils entrèrent ensuite tous dans la villa, et après que Derek ait fait son travail d'hôte , ils se mirent à discuter gaiement avec les beaux jeunes hommes … au grand désappointement de Rose et Ianto qui voyait bien que leurs compagnons plaisaient aux jeunes gens.  
Cela dérangé énormément le coffee man de voir son homme flirter.  
Mais Jack s'en aperçut et s'approchant doucement il serra Ianto dans ses bras.  
-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui murmura-t-il  
-Tu n'as pas vu comment ils te regardent tous …  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est toi que j'aime, lui glissa-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son Amour.  
- Oh Oh ! ça roucoule par ici, s'exclama Jasper en passant près des deux hommes avant de sortir dehors d'un pas léger.

Les amants se regardèrent alors et sourirent de concert : ils s'aimaient et s'était le principal.  
Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le Doctor et Rose sont en pleine "discutions" :  
-tu flirtes !  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu flirtes ... je t'aime je me retiens de te sauter dessus et tu FLIRT ! s'exclama la blonde rouge de colère ...  
-Mais ... Je ... QUOI ? tu peux répéter !  
-Tu flirt !  
- Pas ça ce que tu as dit avant !  
-heu ... je t'aime et je me retiens de te sauter des….

et avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase le Doc s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, un peu abîmées par un récent coup "dans les dents" mais elles étaient si douces ... et sa langue entra en contact avec ses lèvres pour les lui ouvrir et commencer une danse avec sa compagne ... et commencer une histoire qu'ils attendaient tous les deux ... mais d'un coup le docteur se retira  
-je suis désolé ... je n'aurais pas du ... je ..., bégaya-t-il rouge comme une pivoine pour toute réponse, Rose renoua le contact entre leur lèvre.

a suivre...

Chapitre 2

Pendant que Rose embrassait son docteur et que Jack rassurait son Ianto, dans la cuisine de la villa, Lydia se préparait un en-cas et analysait leurs invités groupe par groupe. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que les compagnons du docteur et lui-même ne leurs voulaient pas de mal. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la famille des vampires … certain ne lui semblait pas très amicaux.

Elle trouvait que celui, qui comme elle avait pu comprendre, était le compagnon de la fille se trouvant à l'étage, la demoiselle qui se baladait accrochée au bras de Jasper et la charmante, pas si charmante que ça si vous voulez son avis, qui ne quittait pas le docteur blond avait quelque chose a cacher.

En début de soirée elle avait un peu discuté avec Jasper et celui-ci lui avait présenté sa famille, a commencer par Bella, simple humaine, brune et banale qui s'était amouracher de "son frère".

Edward le frère en question, taille moyenne, cheveux tirant sur le roux et qui, venait-elle d'apprendre pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Emette, qui pour Lydia, pouvait concurrencer Derek niveau carrure. Sa femme, Rosalie, lui ressemblait beaucoup hormis peut-être pour la couleur de cheveux.

Alice, sa femme, qui voyait l'avenir et qui aurait pu tenir une conversation entière avec Stiles, le surexciter de la meute.

Pour finir, par le docteur Carlisle Cullen qui aurait pu, lui aussi concurrencer un top model, accompagner de son épouse, Esmer, qui semblé être quelqu'un de très compréhensive et à l'écoute.

Ce que Lydia trouvait bizarre, ce n'était pas que quelqu'un soit capable de lire dans les pensées ou encore d'être capable de voir l'avenir. Non. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était l'ordre dans lequel il avait commencé la présentation de sa famille. Généralement, un homme commence par sa petite amie, et non par celle de son frère.

De plus rien qu'à sa voix, on savait qu'il avait des sentiments particulier pour Bella, beaucoup d'affection pour Rosalie, Emette et Carlisle, mais qu'il avait des sentiments ambigüe, voir négatif pour Alice, Edward et Esmer.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Alice réfléchissait.

Elle aussi avait remarqué les "défauts" dans la présentation de son mari et ne pouvait le supporter. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout simplement éradiqué l'humaine, plutôt que de jouer cette comédie stupide.  
Et plus elle y pensait, plus il lui paraissait évident qu'elle devait mêler Edward a ses manigances. Après tout, ce sera facile de le mettre dans son camp car il pourrait ainsi protéger sa "si précieuse humaine".

Même ses pensées se faisaient méprisantes.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain de leur petite soirée, elle avait fait par de la vision qu'elle avait eu, avant l'arrivée de la nuisance, a son cher frère.  
Elle fut stupéfaite en apprenant qu'il ne gardait et protégeait l'être pathétique qu'il lui servait de petite amie, que pour pouvoir s'abreuver de son sang.

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre tête, des pensées pas si différentes, passaient dans l'esprit d'un autre vampire.

Oh pas que celle si s'occupe vraiment de la compagne de son fils, non, ce a quoi elle pensait elle, était plutôt a une façon de se débarrasser de son époux.

Au début, elle pensait que c'était une très bonne idée de se faire passer pour son âme sœur. Après tout, il était très rare qu'on tombe sur l'âme qui complété la votre à la perfection du premier coup. Elle c'était donc décider à rester avec le premier vampire qu'il lui était apparu.

Mais maintenant, il lui tapait furieusement sur les nerfs, à toujours rester aussi ouvert et sympathique à toute nouvelles personnes qu'il croisait. Un peu de narcissisme bon dieu. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffée dans le rôle de l'épouse parfaite, mère d'une grande famille recomposée.

Elle s'était donc décidée à faire éclatée toute cette monotonie, en divulguant le projet qu'ils avaient confirmé, pour la future transformation de Bella au Voltury, comme ça, personne ne pourra soupçonner une seconde que c'était elle, l'épouse model, si calme et compréhensive qui avait divulgué l'information. Après tout, qui la soupçonnerait, alors qu'aux yeux de tous, elle prenait cette chère et si chétive Isabella, pour sa propre fille.

Il ne lui resterait qu'à chercher son véritable compagnon, après ce terrible drame, dont elle paraitrait, en façade, effondrée pendant qu'à l'intérieur, elle ne serait que jubilation.

a suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps...

Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un meilleur moyen d'attaquer son neveu, car à l'évidence, les attaques frontales ne fonctionnaient pas. Tout d'abord il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort et pour cela, son cerveau génial, avait déjà une idée. Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve le vampire blond qui avait agi en même temps que lui à l'école et qui avait voulue s'en prendre à la fille avant l'arrivée de l'autre garçon.

Une heure plus tard...  
-Mais ce n'est pas vrai cette ville est infestée de créature surnaturelle ma parole, en une heure même par j est flairé aux moins 3 vampires et 1 changeur et après sa sera quoi...une fée ?!Non mais ho, faut tout de même ne pas pousser, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante jusqu'à ce qu'une créature blonde lui tombe dessus et pas au sens littéraire, plutôt au sens figuré pensa-t-il en fraise une roulade pour se remettre sur ses jambes.  
-Qui est tu ?  
-Il paraît que tu cherches un vampire, éluda-t-elle l'air de rien.  
-Et en quoi cela te concernerait-il, décida-t-il de répondre prudent.  
Il se trouve que lui et moi avons certaines choses en commun, pourquoi vouloir le trouver ?  
Questionna-t-elle à son tour.  
-Apparemment il a eu quelque différend avec des personnes de ma connaissance et il pourrait être utile de trouver un arrangement pour se débarrasser de ces individus puisque a priori nos attaques ne fonctionnent pas lorsque nous sommes seuls.  
La rousse parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis elle murmura quelque chose à une vitesse incompréhensible et le vampire qu'il cherchait se matérialisa à côté d'elle, en la prenant par la taille, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait des choses en commun.  
-Bon je ...,commença Peter qui fit couper par James  
-No le petit chiot, je parle et tu m'EC...,le vampire n'eut même pas le temps de finir que déjà le lycan était sur lui, la bave écumente aux lèvres  
-PLUS JAMAIS TU NE M'APELLE "PETIT CHIOT" EST-CE CLAIR, grognait-il à la face de l'homme  
Le blond ne pût qu'hocher la tête à l'ordre qu'il lui avait été grogner ne pouvant se dégager sans se faire décapiter. Quand le brun le lâcha il avait repris son calme et en réajuste sa veste commença à donner les grandes lignes du plan qu'il avait mis au point...

* * *

À l'autre bout de la ville...  
Dans la villa habitée par la meute, Bella était enfin réveillée et ne reconnaissant ni sa chambre ni la villa des Cullen, se met à paniquer, c'est Stiles qui venait voir comment elle allait qui la rassura en lui apprenant ce qui s'était produit au lycée et en lui fraisent un léger descriptifs des personnes présente en bas, mis à part les Cullen puisque la jeune fille les connaissais déjà. C'est donc après une bonne heure qu'ils descendirent enfin pour présenter la brune au reste du groupe. Bien sûr Jack fut le premier qui se présenta à la demoiselle et tout en envoyant un clin d'œil à son amant il entoura les épaules de Bella avec son bras en l'amenant vers celui avec qui il partageait sa vie.  
Après venez le tour de Mickey, Jackson, Tosh, Danny, Rose, Scott, Alisson, Derek, Lydia, Owen et enfin du Docteur avec lequel s'ensuivit une conversation dans laquelle il posa beaucoup de questions sur le fait de vivre en connaissent des créatures mythiques tels que les vampires au fur et à mesure de la discussion ils en arrivèrent aux Loux de la Push et le galifréen lui appris que dans un de ses voyages lui aussi avait rencontré un loup-garou; elle appris par Stiles et Lydia qu'enfaitent leurs amis était aussi des loups-garous et tous les quatre ils se mirent à comparer ce qui différenciait les deux meutes et le loup qu'avait rencontré le docteur.  
Bella apprit donc que Les Loups de la meute de Derek et celui qu'avait rencontré le seigneur du temps, réagissait au cycle lunaire comparé à la meute de Sam qui ce portais plutôt sur le type de créature change forme que de purs loups-garous. Et elle décrivit approximativement comment elle avait découvert le secret de son ami Jacob Black, qui sans le vouloir lui avait apporté quelques indices et bien sûr elle fit la description du jeune homme capte toute l'attention de Lydia qui était la seule célibataire de la meute Hale ce qui amena Bella, qui avait suivi le raisonnement que le rousse se faisait, à préciser que les compagnons des loups de la réserve se faisaient par Imprégnation et qu'il y avait très peux de chances pour que tout son passe comme la rousse l'avait décidé.  
Après ces présentations et c'est pris de connais en cent les Cullen, Bella et le docteur, accompagné de ses compagnons, rentrèrent tous dans leurs logis même si celui des voyageurs du temps se trouvait présentement dans le jardin de la villa appartement a la meute.  
Bella profita d'êtres au commencement du week-end pour rester a la villa avec sa deuxième famille où bizarrement elle passa plus de temps avec Emett et jasper a jouer a des jeux vidéo, qu'avec son petit ami. Qui avouons le, n'était pas nouveau, elle avait bien remarquer que passer le stade du "nouveau copain ont s'aiment a en déplacer des montagnes" ils évoluaient doucement vers le stade où la monotonie trouvais sa place entre eux. Edward se faisait de plus en plus absent se contentent de quelques mots tendre comme si il c'étais lasser de crier son amour sur tout les toits comme au début de leur relation. Ce qui, étrangement ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle aussi sentait que comparé au début elle ne ressentait plus l'émerveillement qu'elle avait eu a son encontre.

Au fur et a mesure que le temps passait elle se rendais compte que c'est sentiment pour le vampire se transformait de petit amis a amis tout simplement et que par cette éloignement elle se rapprochait et nouait plus de contacte avec Emett, Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle, qui semblaient se comporter plus naturellement avec qu'elle que depuis son arrivée. Où, Rosalie lui avait très clairement fait sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue au sain de sa famille recomposée.  
Du moins c'était avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle s'éloignait doucement mais surement d'Edward. Maintenant la blonde était comme une meilleure amie et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et Jasper qui était censé être sont jumeaux selon la couverture qu'ils avaient construite, pour se faire passer pour des humains normaux.  
De son coter Jasper avait décidé de faire par de ce qu'il ressentait au patriarche de la famille, puisque si on savait qu'Alice et Edward étaient plus proches d'Esmer, lui, émette et Rosalie se sentais en plusieurs confiances avec le médecin qu'avec le reste de la famille. Ce qui fit se poser plus de questions encore au blond puisqu'il était quand même en couple avec Alice et que ça n'avait jamais semblé blizzard au vampire qu'ils ne soient toujours pas d'accord sur ce point après tant d'années passées ensemble.  
Il c'était donc présenter dans le bureau du plus âgé pour lui demander des conseils et lui raconter les profonds sentiment de dégout qu'il sentait provenir d'Edward quand il se trouvait avec Bella, sans conter le fort sentiment d'ennuis qu'il sentait provenir de sa propre femme alors que le vampire aux cheveux noirs faisait comme si de rien n'étais et faisait toujours une tonne de chose qui était supposément faite plaisir à Bella alors qu'on voyait parfaitement qu'elle se servait de la jeune fille comme d'une poupée qu'on habille et qu'on relook au gré des envies.  
Cependant il préféra garder pour lui les soupçons qu'il avait à l'encontre d'Esmer et aussi sur le rapprochement qui semblais s'opérer entre lui et la petite amie de son frère..S'il il lui en faisait référence et qu'au bout du compte il se trompait dans ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné au sujet de la femme du médecin, il lui ferait du mal inutilement, de plus il ne se voyait pas lui annoncer sur la base de quelque doute que son épouse s'était semble-t-il lasser de lui. En plus il n'avait aucune preuve matérielle pour affirmer ses dires.

a suivre...


End file.
